Warlord's Affair
by angellanger1
Summary: A short Megatron-Optimus love story, Already writing a sequel. Rated M for mentions of MechXMech and Mpreg Sequel's title will be Warlord's Bloodline.
1. Prologue

Warlord's AffairPre- war CybertronFor Once in his life Megatronus actually worried about his own safety. He never had before; but he also never had had someone worrying about him, wondering if he would make it out of the arena alive each day. As he walked onto the energon soaked soil of the arena, ready to win yet another battle, all thoughts of his lover vanished, replaced with the cunning, strategic mindset of most gladiators.

He'd heard of his most recent opponent, but had never faced her before. Her name was Airachnid, and she was supposedly the deadliest gladiator on Cybertron. Megatronus, unlike most mechs, knew not to underestimate an opponent. She was small, probably quick and agile, and she could spit sticky webs to trap her prey. Megatronus also knew that he would be able to use his clawed servos to tear the webs. He looked to the crowd, hoping to see his lover, Orion Pax. He smiled when he caught the younger mech's gaze in his own. Unfortunately, Megatronus noticed a little too late that the loving gaze had turned to one of terror. He turned around just in time to block the powerful attack made by the fem-bot. That was the only time she got the drop on him.

When the fight was finally over both parties were tired and beat up. Although Airachnid came out worse off injury wise, Megatronus would be fine. He heard Orion calling his name just after the large mech, with a little support from anther gladiator, entered the med-bay. Orion raced through the small crowd that had gathered to congratulate Megatronus on yet another win. The medibot however would not stand for the crowd while he treated his patients. The only bots allowed were family, which Orion, luckily, counted as. "Are you alright Megatronus?" Orion asked his usual post-battle question. The answer came to Megatronus as naturally as a human's breathing." Nothing the good doctor can't fix up." The red and blue mech seemed content with the answer given and sat next to the repair berth.

A/N This is kind of an introductory chapter, things will change as the story continues. Next Chapter will be just as the war is starting. That's the first official chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Warlord's Affair Chapter 1

Orion worried more and more about his lover. He had left the gladiatorial arenas some time ago to become a politician; although his imposing features made it had for others to listen. And after yesterday, Orion knew Megatron was mad at him.

**Flashback**

Megatron had come across to the Cybertron high council as arrogant and cold sparked. But Orion had spoken after Megatron, and the sparks of the council members were moved by his speech. Megatron had stormed out of the hall.

**End Flashback**

Megatron had not spoken to him since. Orion also knew that he should see a doctor, he had been consuming way more energon than he regularly did. And he had a lot of trouble recharging.

He went to the clinic and saw a medic he knew well. "Hello Ratchet, how are you today?" Orion asked politely. "Fine, fine, why are you here, Orion?" the medic asked in his usual irritated tone. Orion just smiled. "I'm here because I need a check-up." He told Ratchet, all earlier playfulness gone. "What are your symptoms?" Ratchet instantly became professional in his mannerisms. "I've been consuming more energon than I usually do, but I purge my tanks almost directly afterwards. And I am having trouble recharging as of late." The young mech told hid friend. "C'mon, I want to run a couple of tests to double check; although I have a fairly good idea." Ratchet grabbed his arm and tugged him from the waiting area into a back office. Ratchet got out some weird equipment that Orion had never seen before.

After a little while Ratchet looked at Orion and asked a simple, yet baffling question. "Have you interfaced with anyone in the last couple months?" he seemed a little grim after the question was asked. He knew that Orion had been spending a great deal of time with Megatron for nearly a year. "Yes, with Megatron. Why? Ratchet, is something wrong?" the young mech was quickly working himself into a panic.

"No, just calm down, Orion." Ratchet said, for the mech would need to be calm for the news he was about to receive. "Right, sorry, Ratchet." The red and blue mech said once he'd calmed back down. "Orion, this may be a little hard to comprehend right now… but you're sparked." Ratchet said this as comfortingly as he could. Orion seemed dazed for a moment as that information sank into his processor. "I need to tell Megatron." Orion said as he got off the med-berth. "And, Ratchet" the mech got the medic's attention. "Thank you." "You're welcome, now you'd better hurry up."

He arrived at the gladiatorial arena but minutes later, only to find that Soundwave would not let him into Megatron's quarters. Orion left a message that he urgently needed to talk to Megatron.

Hours later Megatron came knocking. "What did you want earlier, Orion?" His tone was that of a _very_ irritated bot. "I just wanted to tell you something." The smaller bot shied away from Megatron. "What." Megatron was on his last nerve, trying to keep the army he was training a secret was extremely difficult, but he had to or he would be arrested by the council. "Megatron… I'm sparked." Orion said softly. So softly that Megatron almost didn't hear him. "What." This time Megatron's tone was more bewildered than demanding. "I'm sparked." Orion repeated with a little more confidence.

But Megatron's thought process was going along _very _different lines than Orion's. He couldn't become a Sire! Not now!

Orion was startled when Megatron said goodbye and stormed out of his house, and his life.

A/N an unhappy ending of this story for Orion. Don't worry I already have five chapters written of a sequel. If this story gets a good response I will start posting it. So Please R&R, great form of encouragement.


End file.
